In an educational environment, individuals may gather together to form a community in order to foster communication and collaboration among the individuals. A computerized version of an educational community may be embodied by a community website hosting one or more references, such as message boards, wikis, blogs, catalogs of learning assets, etc. An individual may teach other individuals of the community by contributing to references on the community website. Likewise, an individual may learn from other individuals of the community by viewing the references on the community website.